The present invention is related to systems and methods for data processing, and more particularly to systems and methods for noise predictive filtering in data processing.
Data processing circuits often include a data detector circuit and a data decoder circuit. In some cases many passes through both the data detector circuit and the data decoder circuit in an attempt to recover originally written data. One of the main causes limiting the ability to recover originally written data is media noise corrupting information received from a channel. To limit the effects of media noise, the data processing circuit may include a noise predictive filter circuit that relies on historical information to predict potential noise corruption. Such an approach is not ideal.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for data processing.